Thayne going to work in 4 days
Tuesday * Nicole version / McDonalds for Lunch Wednesday * Jobie version / Swimming and Port Coquitlam Bowling Thursday * Espah version / Coquitlam Library Friday * Bobby version / Port Moody Library * Brook version / Subway for Lunch You'll be watch... English NTSC * 99 / Disney's Lilo & Stitch - Home Video Trailer (Aladdin) * 100 / Spider-Man - Intro * 101 / Crash Bandicoot 2 - Intro * 102 / The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Trailer (1996) Canadian French * 103 / VeggieTales - Intro * 104 / Dumbo - Casey Junior song * 105 / Dirty Dancing - Log Dancing * 106 / 25 Years of Pac-Man (Interview) Finnish * 107 / The Black Cauldron - Trailer (1985) * 108 / The Cat in the Hat - Dr Seuss in Short Video * 109 / Hercules - Home Video Trailer (Coming in February 1998) * 110 / Bambi - Home Video Trailer (Coming in Spring 1997) Hebrew * 111 / Sesame Street - Ernie's Little Lie * 112 / Resident Evil 2 - You Died! * 113 / Phineas & Ferb - Intro * 114 / Peter Pan - Hook vs Crocodile European French * 115 / The Great Mouse Detective - Opening Cutscene * 116 / Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) and then Xenophobe (NES) * 117 / Pocahontas - Mine, Mine, Mine song * 118 / History of Sonic Greek * 121 / Space Jam - Michael Jordan meets the Looney Tunes * 122 / The Brave Little Toaster (1987) - Air Conditioner * 123 / The Incredibles (Disney/Pixar) - At the dinner * 124 / Shrek (2001) - Shrek roars Swedish * 125 / Hey, You Pikachu - Gameplay * 126 / Spongebob Squarepants - Intro * 127 / Final Destination 3 - RollerCoaster Crash! * 128 / An American Tail (1986) - There are no Cats in America song European Spanish * 129 / Barney Home Videos Trailer (1988-2002) * 130 / Franklin (1997) - Intro * 131 / Monsters Inc - 23-19! * 132 / Caillou - Caillou the Antarctic Latin Spanish * 133 / Metal Gear Solid 1 - Briefing Mode * 134 / The Rugrats Movie - The Nostagic Teen * 135 / The Little Mermaid - Sunken Ship * 136 / Babe (1995) - Babe's New Beginning Japanese * 137 / The Rescuers Down Under - Enter Percival C McLeach * 138 / Finding Nemo - Fish In My Hair!! * 139 / Stanley (Playhouse Disney) - Curse of the Angry Coral * 140 / Arthur (1996) - D.W. All Wet Italian * 141 / Beauty and the Beast - The West Wing * 142 / The Save Ums - Save That Little Tree * 143 / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story - Trailer (1993) * 144 / The Lion King - Enter Scar German * 145 / Pinky Dinky Doo - Intro * 146 / The Jungle Book Home Video Trailer (1991) * 147 / Inside Out (Disney/Pixar) - Go to your room, Riley!! * 148 / The Legend of Zelda - Link gets hurt again (YouTube) European Portuguese * 149 / Rolie Polie Olie - Olie's Note (only appeared in Coquitlam Library or Port Moody Library) or Housey Wake Up (only appeared in Pitt Meadows Recreation Centre) * 150 / Troddlers - Gameplay (SNES) * 151 / The Land Before Time (1988) - Littlefoot Mother Dies, Littlefoot and Ducky meet Petrie and Littlefoot to the Rescue! * 152 / Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards - Gameplay Polish * 153 / The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - A Knight to Remember * 154 / The Simpsons - Bart the Genius (short video) * 155 / Little Bear (1995) - Intro * 156 / The Fifth Element - Ruby Rhod screams